


the fun kind of punishment

by noahsenpai



Series: utapri internet adventures [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Filming, Fluff, Gen, Internet, Tickling, YouTube, but nothing's inappropriate or anything, like SUPER intense y'all, rated t bc there's swearing and the fic is REALLY intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai
Summary: otoya has an idea of what starish should upload to their personal youtube for their next video.
Series: utapri internet adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788169
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	the fun kind of punishment

It was no secret that ST ☆ RISH’s fame was growing practically overnight. Ever since their victory at the Triple S decisive concert, the Shining Agency was overflowed with emails, calls, and texts requesting interviews for the group. One even wanted to do a joint photoshoot, and another was interested in discussing plans to film a documentary. So far, only four interview requests had been accepted, but as the days passed, the group seemed to become more and more well-known across the country.

As they realized how much their fame was growing, the boys decided to open up a personal YouTube channel, where they would film vlogs, games, and news videos, just so they could keep in contact with their fans. They already had a verified official artist channel, but it was controlled by the agency, so they could only release music-related content on it. So, they decided to create a more personal one. They uploaded their first video just after the channel had been set up, and within forty-eight hours, it had nearly 500,000 subscribers and it had gotten verified.

Ever since they started their channel, they had made group and individual vlogs, have played games like Twister and Cards Against Humanity, had private interviews, and had even started their own channel trend called “Dare Games.” For each of these videos, each person would write out their own dares for another member to do, and each would have to do that one dare. If they decide that their dare is too much, they would have to do some other dare at the end of the game, that was usually somehow worse than the one that was meant for them originally.

These ended up being the most popular videos on the ST ☆ RISH side channel. Each one got nearly up to a million views, and they had the fullest comment sections compared to the other videos on their channel. Full of dare recommendations, it was hard to pick and choose which ones were all so good.

But a common theme was present in all of these comments. Numerous fans had asked for each of the members to have their worst fear or biggest weakness used against them as dares for a member who decides to pass. As of now, each member has passed on one of their dares at least once. So that got them thinking: what if they just made a video where they all just do their passer dares? What if they just expose their greatest fears and weaknesses to each other…and to the entire internet?

It would be embarrassing, but also funny.

Ren brought up the idea when the boys were all hanging together in the green room one Sunday afternoon. “There are a lot of comments suggesting we do a video of just passer dares,” he mentioned. “I don’t know about you guys, but I think it’s an interesting idea.”

“Me too!” Cecil piped up. Then he started to scratch his chin. “Except what are we gonna do for the dares?”

“We should tie Syo to a chair and put a tarantula on him!” Natsuki suggested. This earned him a slap on the hand from the smaller blonde, who was sitting right next to him.

“I feel like that would be _too_ mean,” Tokiya commented.

“Yeah, yeah, keep making fun of me for my stupid irrational fear of spiders,” Syo snapped as the tips of his ears turned red.

“Perhaps we should just proceed as normal?” Masato wondered aloud. “We could throw out a guess as to what another person’s weakness or fear is.”

“But it’s more fun to know,” Cecil protested. “That way, you can surprise the person as well as the audience.”

Tokiya turned his head to look at Otoya, who was gazing down at his crossed hands. He appeared to be lost in thought, which was somewhat odd for the redhead. “Otoya? Do you have any ideas?”

Otoya suddenly jumped up from where he was sitting. There was a mischievous gleam in his eye as he surveyed the rest of the group with his piercing red gaze. “What if…” he began. “What if instead of fears or weaknesses, it’s tickling? From what I know, we’re all pretty ticklish, so I’m sure the fans would get a kick out of that!”

The temperature in the room instantly went from zero to a hundred. Everyone was blushing at Otoya’s proposition, completely unsure if they wanted to agree or not.

Ren suddenly broke the awkward silence. “Tickling is practically everyone’s weakness,” he commented. “So, I guess it counts…”

“I guess I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” Tokiya grunted.

“For the fans!” Cecil shouted.

“Sounds so fun!” Natsuki gushed. “There’s nothing cuter than squeezing up with my best friends and making them laugh!”

“I guess it’s decided,” Syo commented. “Why don’t we just, uh…go get the camera and get it over with?”

Everyone nodded enthusiastically, and Syo and Natsuki disappeared to retrieve their recording materials from their room. About ten minutes later they showed up with the Canon camera and stand, their laptop, and an extra microphone if they needed it. After they set up everything, they decided that it would be best to film on the floor instead of the couch. They laid out some blankets and sheets so they could sit comfortably, but they probably wouldn’t feel that way when they were being tortured at the hands of six other grown men.

Syo started recording, and the group did their usual introduction. Otoya explained what they were going to be doing in the video, but he paused when he realized that they had forgotten to discuss what order they would do this in.

“What order are we going in?” Otoya asked off-handedly.

“Maybe the way we present ourselves at concerts?” Masato suggested. How tricky. He knew he was the last one to present his letter, so it was probably just a trick so he wouldn’t have to go first.

But everyone agreed to it, so it was all fine.

Natsuki was the first to go. He sat in front of and directly in the middle of everyone else. He decided to lay down, but Ren brought up yet another idea. “You gotta start sitting up,” he said, pushing at Natsuki’s shoulders as he sat up.

“So, do we just…go for it?” Syo asked. Natsuki was already chuckling.

Ren counted to three and started the timer set for fifteen seconds. Six pairs of hands dove straight in, beginning their assault on Natsuki’s sides and underarms. Natsuki wasn’t as ticklish as the other members, but the fact that he had twelve hands toying at his weaker spots all at once was enough to get him to lean back slightly, cracking up. Cecil experimentally ran a finger down one of his socked soles, but it didn’t do much, so he soon went back to scribbling at his navel. Just when they had six seconds left, Syo had found a hilariously ticklish spot between Natsuki’s armpit and first rib that made his roommate go absolutely hysterical; he assaulted that area until the timer buzzed.

“Your turn, Toki!” Otoya piped cheerfully.

Tokiya let out a slight groan, but he was smiling a little bit as he scooted over to take Natsuki’s place. Ren repeated the same procedure, and Tokiya let out a yelp as he felt all of those devilish fingers scratching at his vulnerable areas, pinching at his underarms and tickling at his ribs. He wasn’t ridiculously ticklish on his torso, but being at the mercy of six pairs of hands right when Cecil started raking at his waist under his shirt lightly with his fingernails was all too much for him, and he just fell over laughing. Of course Otoya, the little shit, couldn’t have his fun without grabbing one of his ankles and tickling his roommate’s foot. The gesture made Tokiya’s voice raise up at least an octave, and he started crying out “ _stop! Stop! I give, I give!_ ”

Luckily, the timer buzzed just as Tokiya finished his begging. Next up was Cecil, who started laughing even before the tickling started. His arms were crossed over his chest as if he was prepared to defend himself. His face screwed up in anticipation as Ren — slower than the others, the sadist — counted to three.

The reaction was instantaneous. Cecil fell backwards and shrieked with laughter as his bandmates tickled him into oblivion. Every slight change of movement made him yelp and squirm, lashing out with his arms and legs in a desperate attempt to dislodge anything. But unfortunately for him this stopped when Syo pinned his ankles to the ground and began assaulting his poor, defenseless feet. Normally, Cecil could barely stand being tickled by one person, despite six. But he hadn’t been touched in this way in so long that it was actually kind of nice.

Cecil lay there panting when the timer buzzed, and everyone was looking at each other in amusement. “How are you so ticklish, Cecil?” Otoya laughed. But he was too breathless to respond.

When Cecil recovered and took his seat, it was finally Ren’s turn. It was basically common knowledge that Ren was extremely ticklish absolutely everywhere, but they had only ever seen him get tickled by one person. Six? It was bound to be a good time.

Otoya was in charge of the timer and counting this time. The reaction was just as intense, if not more so, than Cecil’s. Ren began thrashing and kicking, guffawing in his hilarious cackle-laugh. Armpits, sides, ribs, stomach; anything worked on the ginger. He desperately screeched in laughter when Natsuki squeezed at his sides, and he fell over on his back when Otoya began to “play” with his navel.

“I tap out! I give up!” He cried.

“We’re only seven seconds in, you can’t tap out!” Otoya responded, straddling the taller man and continuing to tickle his sides. Ren let out a choked squeal when he felt Syo’s fingers scratch at the underside of his knee, and Masato, the little devil, decided that it was a good idea to flutter his fingertips on the bottom of his foot in a way that made him scream.

The timer buzzed. Otoya could only stay in position on top of Ren and sit there, laughing at his friend’s hilarious reaction.

“Now it’s your fucking turn,” Ren hissed. “Don’t think I’m gonna let you get away with doing that.”

As Otoya took Ren’s place, his heart began to race and he could feel the adrenaline pumping. He started giggling when Ren set the timer and counted to three.

Turns out that Otoya was extremely sensitive as well. He screamed in laughter as his bandmates pinched under his arms and scribbled at his sides. Natsuki leaned over and started tickling his stomach, which made his laugh reach an entirely different pitch. He squirmed and kicked, managing to roll over onto his stomach, but this didn’t stop Ren from ghosting his fingertips over his neck and reaching down to scribble at his ribcage for his revenge. Masato was going under his arms, Cecil was squeezing his thighs and his knees, and Syo had one of his ankles in a headlock and was tickling the _life_ out of his poor foot. Otoya squirmed, writhed, and kicked, his throat beginning to hurt and run dry from screaming in laughter.

The timer went off and Otoya was saved. He lay on his stomach, panting and covered in sweat.

“How’s it feel?” Ren asked, playfully smacking him upside the head.

“I don’t even know…” Otoya responded. He summoned every last ounce of strength in his body to move out of the way for Syo to take his place.

Syo murmured a barely audible “Oh God…” as Ren counted to three and started the timer. As soon as the tickling started, Syo fell backwards and lashed out with all of his might, kicking and punching. But the laughter soon was enough to weaken him as he lay there, barely strong enough to fight off his bandmates. All he could do was lie there and scream as Otoya tickled up and down his sides, all the way from his armpits to his hips. Ren dove into his armpits, and Cecil fluttered his fingertips under his shirt on his stomach. And Natsuki, being Natsuki, had to grab his ankles and tickle him on the bottoms of his feet. Of course he had to fucking do that. Every new movement made Syo scream and try to lash out, but he eventually was so weakened by the laughter and lack of breath left in him that he couldn’t fight it anymore.

“ _Stop, nooooooo_!” Syo cried, just as the timer went off. He lay there panting, tears streaming down his cheeks, and curled up into a ball to try and prevent anyone else from tickling him further.

“He’s the most ticklish person in the world!” Ren breathed out. To hear him say that was a shock, considering what he had gone through just before.

Finally, it was Masato’s turn. Ren knew that it could be very difficult to get his stoic roommate to crack a smile, but now was his chance. He set the timer, counted to three, and dove in.

Like Tokiya, Masato wasn’t all that ticklish on his torso. Of course, he pushed back against his bandmates trying to go under his arms and scratch at his sides, but it didn’t have that much of an effect on him. Natsuki tried tickling his stomach and playing with his navel, but that didn’t do a whole lot either.

Ren then remembered something from previous experience. He abandoned his roommate’s armpits and crawled behind Syo and Cecil to show them something. “He’s not that ticklish there,” he warned Natsuki.

Masato glared at him and pointed a finger in his face. “Don’t you dare, Ren!”

Ren ignored him and grabbed one of Masato’s ankles. He glanced over at Syo and Cecil, making sure they were paying attention. “You have to get his feet, like this!”

One stroke of the two fingertips against his socked sole and it was over for Masato. He yelped and squirmed, falling back into Natsuki’s lap, who still attempted to tickle him on his ribs. Masato kicked at Ren with his other foot, but Ren was too fast and he grabbed both of them, sitting on top of them and beginning to tickle his roommate into oblivion. Masato shrieked with laughter and tried to hit at Ren, but Otoya and Natsuki grabbed his arms and tried attacking his torso again.

The timer buzzed, and it was all over.

All seven of the ST ☆ RISH members flopped down on their backs, exactly where they were positioned. Every one of them was panting, exhausted from being tickled and from exerting all their strength to tickle the other members of the group. They laid there for about fifteen minutes, breathless and in silence, before Syo reminded them that they were still filming. From there, they proceeded to do their usual outtro, where they talked about the video, thanked the viewers for watching, promoted their social media, and said goodbye.

When Syo turned off the camera, he commented, “This is gonna need a _lot_ of editing.”

“Yeah,” Otoya agreed. “I feel like there’s too much to cut out, but I feel like it’ll come out okay in the end.”

“Let’s hope so,” Tokiya commented.

By the next evening, Syo and Natsuki had finished editing the video, and it was ready to be uploaded on their personal channel.

As it turned out, Otoya was right: the fans got a huge kick out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO BASICALLY I HAVE A STORY BEHIND WHY I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS
> 
> one night i was just scrolling through youtube and i saw this video in my recommendations that was basically a compilation of kpop stars getting tickled and i was like. ok why not and like. there was this one girl group that did basically what starish did in this fic and it was so cute i died and i was like please let me imagine our boys doing this ;w;
> 
> also i might write a quartet night and possibly a heavens version of this later o.o
> 
> so yeah! if you want to, you can follow me on tumblr here! https://noahsenpai.tumblr.com
> 
> thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
